


from you to me

by gintsukki



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Normal Life, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintsukki/pseuds/gintsukki
Summary: сборник драбблов по бипроfrom you to me - песня Daisuke Kishio, сэйю Рюджи
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Kaneshiro Goushi, Ashuu Yuuta/Korekuni Ryuuji
Kudos: 2





	1. ютарю, нг

Юта нетерпеливо оглядывается по сторонам, смотрит на часы, стучит пальцами по запястью и сдувает с носа упавшую на него розовую прядь. Рюджи впервые в своей жизни проспал будильник, а потому теперь Ашу ждёт, пока тот соберётся и со скоростью света примчится на их встречу. Всё-таки Новый Год... Хочется увидеться с ним, да и просто поздравить не по смске.

В какой-то момент Юта начинает уже думать, что он не придёт, и готовится хлопать себя по щекам, как вдруг замечает изо всех сил бегущего к нему, раскрасневшегося от мороза и движения Рюджи. Внутри Ашу как будто зажигается лампочка, и только что остановившийся и чуть не налетевший на него Корэкуни может лицезреть широкую улыбку на Ютином лице.

Рюджи снисходительно смеётся, поправляет свой шарф и, наконец отдышавшись, говорит негромкое 'привет'. Юта нервно выдавливает из себя приветствие и теребит помпон на шапке. Он и сам не понимает, с чего вдруг так разнервничался. Возможно, в этом виновато предновогоднее настроение. Во всяком случае, Ашу старается выкинуть все мысли из головы и наслаждаться моментом. Рюджи же хмыкает и внезапно тянет Юту вниз за конец шарфа, почти невесомо чмокая в щёку.

— Ну, сойдёт за приветствие получше, Юта?

Тот моментально краснеет и кивает. Ему достаточно. Более чем. Ашу до сих пор не привык к тому, что Рюджи так открыто проявляет свою любовь к нему. Корэкуни довольно улыбается: он знает Юту довольно давно, и ему не составляет большого труда добиться нужного результата. Он обнимает Ашу и думает, как же всё-таки сильны его чувства. 

Теперь кажется, что Рюджи никогда до этого не испытывал даже подобия любви. Слишком мощно. Слишком непривычно. Корэкуни буквально готов завыть от всего спектра, что он чувствует. Но нет. Сейчас он возьмёт себя в руки, и... Но сделать это ему не суждено: Юта кладёт подбородок ему на макушку, гладит по волосам и начинает что-то увлечённо щебетать. Рюджи не слышит ни единого слова, но задумчиво угукает на каждой паузе, размышляя, стоит ли намекать Ашу, что пора бы отсюда уйти, или ещё понаслаждаться объятиями.

В конце концов он просто расслабляется и утыкается в куртку Юты, краем уха улавливая его болтовню. Юта наконец выдыхается, и Рюджи мягко ведёт головой вверх, спихивая Ашу с себя. Только тот отпускает Корэкуни, Рюджи тут же берёт его за руку и чуть тянет в нужную сторону.

— Время, Юта! 

Уже почти три часа дня, и скоро все кафе будут забиты под завязку, а потому скорее стоит найти подходящее. Юта ожидаемо ноет: уходить ему не хочется, да и Рю-чан, ну погляди, как на улице красиво, да ещё и людей немного! и снег! Корэкуни только вздыхает и смотрит на часы. Пожалуй, ещё полчаса они могут потерять... Юта с радостным криком скачет вокруг него, разбрасывая и так немногочисленный снег, и вскоре чёрное пальто Рюджи становится пятнистым.

Снег, конечно же, быстро тает, но талая вода никуда не девается. Корэкуни вновь замечает время, и уже точно хватает Юту, буквально таща в нужное место. 

К счастью, это кафе не так и популярно, а потому посетителей немного, да и ярых фанатов не видно. Юта сразу же забирается на диванчик и хлопает рядом с собой, приглашающе смотря в сторону Корэкуни. Тот, долго не думая, садится рядом с ним, и Ашу моментально притягивает его к себе, заключая в объятия.

Они быстро делают заказ, и вскоре им приносят лавандовый раф и миндальное пирожное для Рюджи и какао с маршмэллоу для Юты. Ашу тут же отправляет в рот ложечку с зефиркой и жмурится от удовольствия. Корэкуни с нежностью смотрит на него: ну какой же Юта ещё ребёнок. Зато свой, родной, милый, такой любимый…

Рюджи прикрывает глаза и улыбается. Как бы он не отнекивался, ему всё же так спокойно и хорошо рядом с Ашу. Корэкуни разламывает бисквит и осторожно пробует нежное пирожное. Восхитительно. Юта мгновенно начинает интересоваться десертом, и Рюджи со вздохом кормит Ашу им. Тот довольно облизывается, и Корэкуни кажется, что сейчас он словит сердечный приступ — ну как можно быть таким милым? Просто прелесть.

Когда они доедают, Юта кладёт голову на плечо Рюджи и тут же расслабляется, а тот начинает медленно перебирать его волосы, периодически чуть подёргивая розовые кудряшки из чистой вредности. 

Это всё ощущается так тепло, так по-домашнему мило, что Корэкуни и не замечает, как Ашу засыпает. Тогда Рюджи прижимает его покрепче, нежно улыбаясь, и у него в мыслях мимолётно проскальзывает, что они могли сидеть бы так вечно. 

Корэкуни закрывает глаза и отпускает себя окончательно.

Лучше и быть не может.


	2. кэнгоши, дсв

Гоши подходит и церемонно вручает коробку, перевязанную лентой, чуть отворачиваясь. Казалось бы, что такого — сегодня четырнадцатое, и он просто дарит шоколад любимому человеку, который и так уже давно знает о его чувствах. Однако волнение никуда не исчезает.

Кэнто, заметив это, лишь ухмыляется, протягивая в ответ небольшой пакет с, очевидно, тоже сладостью. Он в предвкушении замирает, боясь пропустить момент, когда его подарок будет открыт. Ждать приходится недолго. 

Гоши разводит ручки пакета, пару секунд смотрит на содержимое, достаёт. Сглатывает и медленно переводит взгляд на Кэнто. Мгновенно пересохшими губами шепчет:

— Стой, ты что, готовил его... Сам? Для меня?..  
Айзомэ довольно щурится и кивает. Да-а, эта реакция стоит тех часов, проведённых у плиты. И пусть вышло не настолько красиво, как в магазине, но он же старался! И вообще, главное — чувства, вложенные в это всё.

— Конечно, для тебя. Для кого же ещё? Да и вообще, мне нужно твоё мнение, поэтому попробуй сейчас. — Кэнто чуть ли не мурлычет, он уже успел подойти, и теперь приобнимает Канэширо за плечи, отставив подаренную коробку на тумбу рядом. Тот совершенно не замечает этого, а потому вздрагивает, переводя свой взгляд на него. Его кончики ушей начинают неумолимо краснеть — всё же привыкнуть к этому всему оказывается сложной задачей для Гоши.

Он было открывает рот, но предприимчивый Кэнто тут же проталкивает маленький кусочек шоколада — и когда только успел отломить?! — ему в губы, и тот автоматически принимает его, тут же широко распахивая глаза: сладость, может, и выглядит незатейливо, но по вкусу явно превосходит его ожидания — чуть острый, с пряной ноткой шоколад кажется в этот момент ему чуть ли не лучшим, что он пробовал в этой жизни. 

Айзомэ улыбается. Значит, ему-таки понравилось. Теперь он сам открывает коробку, и... Погодите-ка. Он смотрит на Гоши. Потом мотает головой, собираясь, и уже только потом задаёт вопрос. 

— Откуда ты узнал? 

Канэширо отрывается от поедания своего сладкого подарка, глядит Айзомэ в глаза. А потом неожиданно приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке. 

— Ну не только же у тебя могут быть козыри в рукаве. 

В коробке лежит хоть и покупной, но невероятно дорогой, безумно редкий и столь же любимый Кэнто шоколад. По правде говоря, он и сам позволяет себе его покупать довольно нечасто. Дело не только в цене, но и в часах, которые приходится тратить, чтобы этот самый шоколад найти. Ладно, он... Такое хоть и удивляет сверх меры, оказывается почему-то очень приятным, и Айзомэ сразу же отламывает уголок, отправляя его в рот и довольно проводя языком по губам, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

— Не знаю, кто тебе сказал, хотя, может, ты сам догадался, но я оценил. 

Лишь потом он замечает взгляд Гоши, направленный на него. Секунду медлит, соображая, потом хихикает, облизывается снова. Как же без этого. Он повторяет движение, подходя ближе к Канэширо. Тот стоит, замерев, ждёт его дальнейших действий. Что ж. Кэнто берёт его лицо в руки, проводит большими пальцами по щекам, коротко чмокает в губы, почти сразу же отстраняясь, затем вновь касается, прижимаясь к губам Гоши своими, проводит по ним языком, и когда Канэширо их приоткрывает, углубляет поцелуй, одновременно притягивая его ближе к себе. Когда воздух заканчивается, Айзомэ с сожалением отстраняется, давая Гоши и себе передышку. 

Тот, чуть покраснев, смотрит на него, Кэнто же ухмыляется, облизываясь. 

— Что ж, думаю, моё 'спасибо' пришлось тебе по душе, Го~оши.


End file.
